April Fools
by tpom1fan4ever
Summary: It s April Fools Day and Alvin s pranks are getting out of hand? how do the chipmunks and chipettes stop it? AlvinxBrittany one-shot


** Sorry it takes so long for my stories, I am just really busy. Since this is a one-shot I`ll work on my other stories after this. This is after chipwrecked (just so you know). Oh and by the way HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY! J **

April fools was Alvin`s favorite holiday. Well, that and Halloween and Christmas.

During the night, Alvin was setting up tricks around the house. Dave, his brothers, and the chipettes knew that they had to be careful but Alvin made sure that they couldn't be careful enough to dodge these. He tried not to laugh as he set up the tricks and then went to bed.

Alvin woke up to Dave yelling "Alviiiiiiiiiiiin!" Alvin snickered then went downstairs.

"You called?" Alvin asked charmingly as if he was important.

"What did you do to our breakfast`s?" Dave asked angrily. Alvin looked at everyone`s angry faces. He put fake worms in their cereal, along with red dye.

"April Fools!" he said and smiled.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Do you really have to go overboard on April Fool`s day?" she hissed.

Alvin`s face relaxed. "I`m sorry Britt" he said "and to prove it, here`s a present." Alvin gave Brittany a wrapped gift. Brittany was surprised at his sudden generosity.

"Uh, thanks" was all she could say and opened it. A clown popped out of the gift. Brittany jumped and Alvin fell over laughing hard.

"I can`t believe you fell for that!" Alvin said and laughed, he tried to calm down but couldn't.

"Now Alvin, you need to calm down otherwise you will have some consequences" Dave said, he tried to be reasonable but of course the day just was getting worse. Even though everyone expected the pranks they still got tricked.

Later in the day when Alvin was outside resting in the sun, the chipmunks and chipettes had a secret meeting.

"I just can`t take it anymore!" Simon said trying to not scream "this is just getting out of hand!"

"Well than what should we do?" Theodore asked innocently "we can't hurt him right."

"No" said Brittany "but I am really close to."

"I think all we need to do is bribe him or somehow make him stop pranking us" said Jeanette, who had a bruise on her shoulder from a red glove popping out of her dresser.

"Yeah" agreed Eleanor "but how?"

Everyone went into thinking poses for two seconds, but then they all stared at Brittany. "What?" she asked "why are you all staring at me like that?"

"You can stop him Brittany!" Simon said.

"How?" she asked "prank him?"

"No he`d know that we try to do that" Eleanor said "we meant that you and Alvin could-."

"Woah, wait a second!" Brittany interrupted "no way no how am I going to do that!"

"Come on, it`ll work" Simon said.

"Besides, I think you kind of like him" Theodore said.

"It`ll defiantly shock him" Jeanette said "and if he likes you, he might do it back."

Brittany shook her head; there wasn't any way _she_ was going to do it.

"Please" they all pleaded and begged Brittany to do it. Brittany kind of wanted to, but that would ruin their friendship. She soon finally gave in.

"Fine" she said "but you can`t tease me about it because _you_ made me do it." They all nodded and watched from the upstairs window while Brittany went outside.

They were doing it for April Fool`s but also because they thought that Brittany and Alvin should get together.

"Hi, Alvin" Brittany said as she lay down beside him.

"Hi, Britt" Alvin said as he opened his eyes. The day was beautiful, too bad it was April Fool`s day.

"Alvin?" Brittany asked "can I asked you something?"

"Sure" Alvin said suspiciously "what?"

"Can you promise to stop pulling pranks on us?" she asked hopefully.

Alvin laughed "no, why would you ask something like that?"

"It`s because it`s getting really annoying, would you stop if I gave you something in return?" Brittany asked, she hoped she could get this over with.

"It depends on what it is" Alvin said "what is it?"

"I can`t really show you it before I give it to you" Brittany said.

Alvin raised his eyebrows. "Can you tell me what it is?" he asked.

"No" she replied.

"Well then the deals off" he said "who knows it could be a prank."

"It`s not a prank" Brittany said.

"I don't believe you" Alvin said and closed his eyes, pretending he never heard the deal.

Brittany was really annoyed then sighed. _Guess I have to do this the hard way_ she thought. "Fine, I`ll show you!" she said annoyed by Alvin. Alvin opened his eyes and stood up.

"O.k. but you have to show me it here" he said being a little cautious.

"Fine" Brittany said as she stood up, than kissed him on the lips. Brittany then was going to pull away but Alvin put his arms around her waist and didn't let her.

"Alvin likes it!" Theodore said up at the window do his brother and the chipettes.

"Ooh la la" Simon said nudging his little brother.

Brittany put her arms around Alvin`s neck and their tails linked. After a minute they let go. Alvin blushed so red it seemed to match his shirt.

"I admit I wanted to do that with you for a while now" Alvin said and hugged Brittany and whispered in her ear "I promise that I`ll stop pranking you guys." Brittany smiled and hugged back.

**I hoped you liked it, now I can`t talk because I need to work on my other stories *pant pant, running off*.**


End file.
